undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Brett Storm
Brett Storm is a wrestler in the world of CAW. He is signed with YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling), EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment), DWF (DoggyDog's Wrestling Federation), XWP (Xtreme Wrestling Promotion) and Total Impact. YWE (2014-present) NXTournament Competitor Following Backlash '14 & Payback '14, it was announced that a 32 Man Tournament, known as the NXTournament, would be held between 32 unknown wrestlers with the winner getting a YWE Contract. Not only was it announced that the Finals of the NXTournament would be held at YWE WrestleMania 6, but the winner also gets a shot at either the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship or the YWE Championship. Of those 32 wrestlers, a relatively unknown Brett Storm would be announced as one of those competitors and is slated to face George The Beast '13 in the first round of the tournament. YXW (2015-present) Season 1: Tag-Team Champion & Heel Turn Brett Storm debuted at YXW Wrestlemania (as Brett Zachary) with his tag team partner Dice. They would win the titles easily. At Extreme Rules they would face The Uso's. They would retain the title by count out. At unforgiven they would face TBI but mr.Morals made it a six man tag team battle royal for the tag team championship. They would lose to the Switchblade Conspiracy. At YXW Versus they would team with AJ Reyes and lose to Erick Rowan and The Ascension in a 6 man elimination tag match. Brett and Dice would regain the Tag titles at YXW Money in the Bank. Brett Zachary would turn heel attacking his partner Dice after Dice beat Straight Code Star. Brett (Now named Brett Storm) lost the tag team titles in a tag team gauntlet to Team Bring It (Arrow and DoggyDog). Brett would then beat his former partner in a match after the gauntlet which is his first singles PPV match and win in YXW. At YXW Night of Champions Storm Def. Dice in a last man standing match. Season 2: Feud with X Bullet Club, Face Turn After missing out on 2 CPVs, Brett Storm would enter the Royal Rumble at number 18 and would eliminate Tyler Kash before being eliminated by Triple X. At St. Valentines Massacre, Brett Storm would compete in a 6 Man Battle Royal to determine the next No.1 Contender to a specific title. However Brett Storm would lose to Max Mercury, a new YXW superstar who would form a villainous stable along with other newcomers Seth Turner & Zack Thompson known as the X Bullet Club. After the event, Brett Storm would express his distaste for the X Bullet Club after they attacked YTW Champion DoggyDog, turning Face. Afterwards, Brett Storm would feud with X Bullet Club's Zack Thompson who insulted and attacked Brett Storm during his match with Adam Neal. Storm would enlist help from the Bro Code's Lula & Ginji (who decided to help Storm after the X Bullet Club injured Kid Wild) to challenge three members of the X Bullet Club (Thompson & two new members, Reggie Killer & Jessie) to a 6 Man Tag Match at WrestleMania 2. A stipulation was added that who ever gets pinned must leave RAW. In the match Brett Storm would not get pinned so he stays on Raw, however Lula was pinned and is forced to leave Raw. Later on in the night, Brett Storm attacked Max Mercury in his match against DoggyDog for the YTW Championship, causing it to end in a no contest. EWE (2015-present) Brett Storm debuted at EWE Night of Champions in a battle royal for EWE's NXT Championship against Gabriel Cass, Kevin, Kenneth, Triple X and Generic. He would be eliminated second in the battle royal. At Hell in a Cell he faced Gabriel Cass in a "rookie vs rookie" match which he lost. Now at TLC, he teams with Gabriel Cass to face Jay Samoa and Straight Code Star. Total Impact (2016-present) Intercontinental Champion, Teaming with Drake Spyke On the first episode of Total Impact Brett Storm defeated Antho and Jacob Cass in a triple threat, the second show, he defeated CJ. On the third episode he was given the Intercontinental Championship which he would successfully defend it against Jake Navor at Extreme Rules. He would then start an alliance with Drake Spyke after Spyke saved him from an attack from Jake Navor. At Payback Brett Storm faces Jake Navor once more for his Intercontinental Championship. DWF (2016-present) Brett Storm debuted at Payback and team with Demon Spyke and Jacob Cass and win the DWF Trios Championship. XWP (2016-present) Brett Storm started XWP and put himself in a pre-show battle royal for the World Heavyweight Championship which he would win to become champion. He would face DJ Hero in the first episode of XWP in a champion vs champion match which he would lose. Later on in the night Lula would win a No.1 Contenders Match to face Brett Storm for the XWP World Heavyweight Championship at Pride CPV. 'Championships & Accomplishments' YXW: *YXW Tag Team Champion - 2x with Dice DWF: * DWF Trios Champion - 1x (Current) with Demon Spyke and Jacob Cass XWP: * XWP World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) Total Impact: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current)